


The Bare Truth

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori never could pass up a chance to beat Jade at her own game. She rarely ever managed to, but maybe this time will be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bare Truth

Tori groaned despondently as she rested her head against the car window, silently dreading what was to come. She was currently with Jade. Why she was there in the first place she didn't know. Apparently she just had to open her big fat mouth and goad Jade; again. She knew Jade would go through with the challenge so why did she have to accept? She knew why of course, because she couldn't let Jade get the best of her. She was a sucker for falling into Jade's traps and began to think she was a bit masochistic. This all started when she was called a 'safe girl' as Jade put it. She wasn't a safe girl. She had done…stuff. Ok, maybe she might not be a risky person and she did look at something from all angles before she decided on anything, but that didn't make her a safe girl. She was just cautious. She tried to prove Jade wrong once more and then an argument ensued as always which then followed the same pattern as all the other ones they've had before.

It was a never-ending cycle between them that almost always ended the same way; Jade proven right and Tori proven wrong. Their friends learned to let them duke it out on their own. No one was safe once Tori got Jade going. It was like fuel to the fire with them. In the latest argument Jade told Tori that if she could go through with whatever risky activity Jade had in mind for her then she would stop calling her a 'goody two shoes or 'safe girl', so naturally, Tori jumped at the chance, later regretting it because when she was angry she wasn't as cautious. She knew she threw herself into situations hastily when she was agitated yet she still did it. Tori had a feeling Jade knew this too and purposely goaded her in return. It didn't matter. She had agreed and here they were, on their way to some place she still didn't know the location of. Jade wouldn't tell her. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes only to snap them open at the sound of Jade's sharp tone.

"Get your head off the window Vega, you're smudging it! And quit sighing, you've been doing that the whole drive!" she commanded, making Tori lift her head to frown at her. Jade returned it with a scowl which made Tori avert her eyes. Jade might have the most gorgeous eyes Tori had ever seen but the way she used them made no one want to look at them for too long because of the fear they frequently evoked. Tori sighed just to agitate Jade and smiled a little when the goth let out a sound of annoyance.

"Where are you taking us?" Tori asked again, unfazed by the steam Jade was letting off. Everyone usually ran for the hills when she got even remotely angry but Tori saw when she was just irritated, to when she seriously looked like someone was going to die by her hands. Which is why she had no qualms about poking the dragon a little more at certain times.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she replied, her smirk appearing. Tori had a love/hate fascination with that smirk. It left too much to the imagination yet hinted at something at the same time. Who knew what Jade was planning to do once it graced her face?

"But can't you-" Tori began to question again but Jade just shook her head.

"No, quiet Vega, we're almost there," she interrupted, her expression reflecting her suddenly calm and in control appearance. Tori was distraught and tried to hide it but she couldn't stop herself from crossing her arms defensively and worrying her lip between her teeth. Jade was capable of many things so it was understandable to feel intimidated and afraid of what she had in mind. They were now taking a winding road that led them out further from the city and then a sharp turn to the right brought them onto a dirt road. It took them up a small incline where a cabin-like house stood at the end surrounded by trees. Jade parked and turned the car off then got out, purposely leaving Tori behind.

"Hey!" she cried out, fumbling with the seat belt and door. She got out and ran to catch up with Jade who was already at the front door to the house. Tori took in the natural beauty surrounding them as she walked up the steps to stand by Jade.

"Where are we?" she questioned curiously.

"My grandparent's old house. They moved when they couldn't stand the raccoons, possums, and squirrels getting in to steal their food. They still own it though so they gave me a key to it whenever I wanted to just get away. The offer was supposed to be for all of us as a family but my parents work too much to stop and relax so I gladly took the offer. It helps to remove myself from everything once in a while," Jade explained, a bit nostalgic. It caught Tori by surprise that she answered honestly, and to her for that matter, but she wasn't complaining. Tori didn't think Jade was a very social person so she understood her need to be alone once in a while. Jade had begun to mess with the jammed lock as she explained but now she was cursing under her breath, her actions growing violent.

"Here, let me try," Tori cut in, stepping up to lay a hand over Jade's struggling one. She didn't think, she just acted, yet she couldn't take it back once she did. It was too late. The odd and unexpected gesture made Jade freeze. Tori looked at her timidly and Jade stared at her for a minute before the tension between them eased and she nodded.

"Sure," she grunted, slipping her hand out from under Tori's to step back. She leaned on the wooden railing around the patio while Tori tried her hand at getting the door open. Her own grandmother had a door that had a habit of sticking and she was the one who came to her rescue every time. The thought of no longer seeing that house or her grandmother again made her frown but she let the task at hand distract her. She gripped the key, twisted it a little to the left, then the right, getting a feel for it, and then ever so carefully slid it the rest of the way to the left. She felt the subtle shift of the lock as it opened, noting where the lock hit the slight catch. That was where it got stuck, but with a gentle hand it was open. Jade looked up from the floor when she heard the lock click. She uncrossed her arms and pushed off the rail to walk over to Tori who pulled out the key with a smile, returning it to Jade.

"How did you do that? That lock is the worst," Jade commented, a bit impressed. Tori just shrugged, feeling no need to explain. If she was being honest with herself she was a tad bit excited she managed to pique any interest from Jade at all. Jade watched her a while longer and then turned away to open the door when she didn't get an answer. The inside was just as luxurious as she remembered. Her grandparents paid someone to keep it in living condition at all times and they did a good job of keeping it that way. Besides the dead air feeling of no one around it was perfect. Jade walked further into her safe haven and Tori followed, shutting the door behind her. She took in the interesting sight, her hands absentmindedly trailing over the furniture, when a thought occurred to her.

"What does this have to do with the challenge?" Tori spoke up, her voice alone making the room less dismal. Jade stopped at the kitchen door and turned to look at Tori over her shoulder, one hand placed on the doorway.

"We can stay here until nightfall. We're going out to the forest later," she replied in a tone that unnerved Tori. It was eerily cryptic and Tori didn't like the sound of it. It didn't slip her notice that Jade's voice could be seductive, sharp, enchanting, or creepy. Her skill as an actress only enhanced because of this. It also never failed to illicit some form of reaction from Tori.

"Oh, ok…" she replied uncertainly. Jade turned around to face her and took slow intimidating steps. Her eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Is poor little Tori scared?" she mocked, smiling when she got Tori to react just the way she wanted her to. Her expression tended to show the world how she felt without her permission, and she knew it, but it didn't stop her from denying it anyway.

"No, and I don't talk like that," she grumbled, looking away from Jade. She rubbed her arm nervously and chanced a glance at the other girl only to jump at her sudden proximity. She didn't know Jade was standing so close until she looked up.

"Sure you don't. Well, I'm going to sleep. It's better than spending the time with you after those few hours in the car," she commented in a patronizing manner, walking away to take the staircase to the second floor without any delay. Tori stood where she was for a few seconds and then sighed. She backtracked to the door to lock it just in case and then plopped on the cushioned couch. There was no TV and a quick glance at her phone told her there was no chance of internet. She groaned, set her phone aside on the small table by the couch, and fell over on her side. She decided on sleeping too so she got as comfortable as she could. She was almost falling asleep when a scratching sound woke her. More odd noises followed, and suddenly, she remembered what Jade had said about uninvited guests. She tucked in her feet and tried to get back to sleep but she couldn't. A creak overhead made her look up. Jade was most likely snuggled up in a bed while she was left alone, too afraid to encroach on Jade's space to find comfort.

However, the sounds were unheard of to her and she didn't like the uncertainty it brought at all so she made up her mind, and risked Jade's possible wrath, to find her. She may not be the definition of comfort, but right now, Tori needed the familiarity. She snuck up the stairs and checked two rooms before pushing open a door at the end of the hall. Jade was on her side facing the wall, the plush comforter under her and her leather jacket hung up on one of the bed posts. She didn't bother with blankets and it was understandable because it wasn't like it was cold. Tori looked around the mostly empty room and then carefully made her way inside. There was no other bed or furniture of any kind to sleep on. She was hesitant to share the bed with Jade, because she didn't want to die, but she had no choice. A flurry of something that sounded like little claws on wood made her shut the door gently and tip toe over to the bed. She remembered how heavy of a sleeper Jade was and hoped she stayed asleep. She moved as slow as she could, sitting down to pull off her sneakers and then traversed the bed.

She curled up on her side so that her back was to Jade. Everything in her screamed to never do that but she was guilty of cuddling and if anything, or anyone, was in arms reach that was her reaction. The thought of doing that to Jade of all people wasn't what put her off. That actually sounded kind of nice. But no, it was the thought of getting beat up by Jade that did. Tori closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax now that she felt safer. Sleep finally came to her but she managed to have a dream that only made the current situation more awkward. She was in the middle of Jade hugging her voluntarily when warmth surrounded her, bringing her back to awareness. That was odd. Jade would never want to hug her let alone get anywhere near her. Tori then took note of her surroundings to try and figure out how her comfort level suddenly rose. Her eyes widened when they landed on the pale arm encircling her waist. A warm breath feathered her neck while her body was pressed against another. The only thought running through her head was that Jade was cuddling with her.

"Jade's a cuddler?" she whispered in awe. A big smile tugged at her lips. She couldn't wait to hold it over Jade's head. She finally had blackmail material on her. Her train of thought derailed when Jade's grip on her tightened. She was now flush against her, Jade's nose nuzzling at her neck. Tori shivered and closed her eyes. Whoa, she couldn't deny that she was enjoying the attention. Sadly, it only lasted a few minutes more before the relaxed body behind her suddenly tensed. Jade had finally woken up.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Vega?" she growled in Tori's ear. The half Latina cringed at the bitter tone but answered.

"I was scared…" she muttered hesitantly, unwilling to admit it to her but wanting to remain truthful. To her surprise Jade let out a soft chuckle. It was condescending but it was still an amused chuckle, oddly endearing.

"Of course you would be scared of small rodents," she mumbled in a way that sounded like it was accompanied by an eye roll. Tori let that slide, her thoughts preoccupied with wondering why Jade hadn't moved yet. In fact, she had relaxed again and if Tori wasn't mistaken, she was deliberately brushing her thumb against her arm.

"No, I didn't want to be alone. I don't like being alone. And for your information possums and raccoons can get really big. Not to mention the diseases if they bite you. Did you know-" Tori began to lecture indignantly but was brought to a halt when Jade's hand slapped over her mouth.

"I don't want to hear it, Vega. Now get out of here before I throw you out," Jade warned her, leaning in for effect. She released Tori who scrambled to put distance between them. She picked up her shoes on the way out and took the stairs two at a time, a mixture of apprehension and embarrassment coloring her face with a blush. Hopefully Jade didn't skin her alive. She fell back on the couch and took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. The whole situation was new to her and it only took that one moment to turn everything upside down again as soon as she got her bearings. She didn't know how long she was sitting there lost in her thoughts when Jade stomped down the stairs.

"It's getting dark out. We need some light to get where we're going. Getting back, well, we can figure that out later," she stated, her trademark smirk pulling at her lips. Tori looked at her in confusion and a hint of anxiety but pulled on her shoes and followed her out regardless. She still didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Jade wordlessly passed the key to Tori who locked the door and passed it back, the subtle request from Jade making her raise a brow but nothing more. Jade pocketed the key and then took the three stairs off the patio. She waited for Tori, tapping her booted foot in the dirt impatiently. Tori walked over slowly, her hesitance obvious now. Jade just rolled her eyes and started off, Tori scurrying to keep up.

"You asked for this, Vega. Don't chicken out now or you're just proving my point," Jade told her, her pace unfaltering. Tori knew this so she was determined to go through with it, but she couldn't stop herself from fearing whatever Jade had planned.

"I'm not backing out. I'm still here aren't I?" she shot back, unwilling to let Jade deter her from the challenge. Either way it felt to her like a win for Jade so she chose to at least follow through with what she agreed to. Jade laughed and then shook her head, unconvinced.

"Sure, sure, come on and keep up. We have a little bit of work to do to get there," she explained. Tori hummed nervously instead of letting out another groan. She followed Jade through the dark, twisting and winding a path through the trees and undergrowth. After a long walk, Jade pushed aside a tall bush and stepped out into the open space beyond, letting the branches of the bush hit Tori as she was going through. She cried out in shock and fought the plant to get out, ending up tripping over her feet and falling to the ground. She pushed herself to her knees and looked up to see Jade's amused smirk.

"Having fun yet?" she asked the girl kneeling in the dirt.

"Yeah, lots of fun," she replied, sarcasm thick in her tone.

"Ooh, it seems you can use sarcasm too," Jade teased in reply. Tori climbed to her feet and dusted herself off while shooting Jade a scowl.

"Are we spending too much time together, Vega? Because you sure are good at that pissed off expression," she commented airily.

"Just tell me what I have to do West, so I can get this over with," Tori hissed in irritation. Jade just shrugged and took a few steps forward. Tori moved to follow when she stopped dead in her tracks. A big lake stood out against the dark night, the moon illuminating it clearly. Jade looked out at the body of water and then back at Tori.

"Get over here, Vega," she snapped. Tori sighed but did as she was told. She gave Tori a calculating look as soon as she was standing by her and then sat down. She pulled off her boots and socks, balling them up in the boots and setting them aside. She stood again, raising an expectant brow at Tori's confused face which quickly turned into shock when Jade unashamedly pulled off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Tori exclaimed in a panic, looking around as if Jade was stripping in front of more people than just her.

"This is the challenge. Accept it and follow my lead or quit. It's your choice," Jade responded evenly, tossing her shirt on her boots. Tori gulped and looked away, her eyes falling on the lake. Realization dawned and she looked back at Jade to tell her she couldn't do it, but her eyes didn't meet blue-green irises. No, they scanned Jade's pale, toned, yet curvy, figure. She still had her undergarments on but Tori's face heated up like she was bare.

"You think you can handle skinny dipping?" Jade asked the gob smacked younger Vega. The sly smirk accompanying her words made it hard for Tori to answer but she eventually found words to reply with even if they weren't particularly intelligent.

"Um, well, uh, yeah. I'm still in," she sputtered, clumsily sitting to yank off her shoes and socks. She set them by Jade's boots and then stood to pull off her shirt. Her pants followed her shirt and then she was just as undressed as Jade. She caught the pale thespian giving her a quick once over before her pierced brow quirked once more.

"Prove me wrong," she stated simply, making Tori bite her lip. She looked out at the lake and then back at Jade who was standing with her hip cocked, waiting for Tori to strip.

"Why do  **I**  have to go first? Can't we, like, go together?" she inquired hopefully. The corner of Jade's lips lifted just enough to be noticeable and then she shrugged.

"Why not? If it means you'll do it, sure," she agreed, reaching back to unclasp her bra. Tori nodded, looked away, and then wondered why she was letting Jade push her into this. Well, she knew why, but it wasn't helping things. She looked down at herself. Which did she start with first? Was there such thing as an easy way around this or did she just go for it? She decided on getting it over with so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath then stripped as fast as she could. She didn't bother looking to see if Jade did so too and instead ran for the water. She expected it to be cold but it was actually refreshing. She made sure the water covered her nude form before stopping to look back at Jade.

She was slowly making her way to the water, confidence shining in every step she took, because she was stark naked and yet she didn't seem to mind one bit. Tori took in an unintended sharp breath at the sight, Jade's completely audacious attitude making her gasp in wonder. She looked like she didn't even notice she was naked. Tori allowed her eyes to furtively fall to Jade's ample bosom but quickly relocated to her face in order to keep herself from checking her out further. The perceptive smirk she found there managed to make her feel contrite. Once Jade was submerged she kicked off and began to swim, gliding effortlessly through the water. She looked completely at ease while Tori stayed rooted to the spot. Jade noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up and live for the moment, Vega. The hard part is over," she pointed out. Tori looked up from staring at the water to lock eyes with Jade. An unexpected small smile played over her lips, making Tori smile a little too. She nodded and pushed off the soft ground to swim with Jade across the lake. The longer they spent out in the water the easier it seemed to get. A game of tag started up when Jade pulled Tori underwater and she reacted by splashing Jade in the face. Jade shoved her and then Tori shoved her back. Then, before either girl knew it, they were chasing each other. Tori laughed when she got Jade back by pulling her underwater. When she surfaced to find Tori laughing she made it her goal to get revenge. She swam toward her, and Tori, seeing her advancing, tried to get away. Her feet slipped on an unseen incline in the soft floor. She almost fell under but a strong grip caught her around her wrist and stopped her just in time.

The force pulled her into Jade who stumbled on the uneven floor. They gained their balance by wrapping their arms around each other. They laughed at the situation and then the smiles slid off their faces simultaneously when they became aware of their bodies pressing up against each other. Tori sucked in a gasp at the feel of Jade's hands sliding down to rest on her hips. Jade's breathing was a little jagged but just barely noticeable. Tori looked into Jade's sparkling eyes and Jade gazed back into hers. For once her eyes didn't make Tori want to hide under a rock. They both seemed to have the same idea, because soon they glanced at each other's lips. They both leaned in and they both were well aware of what they wanted but the moment was broken when they heard derisive laughter. They jumped apart and turned to see two blonde chicks calling to them. Jade's face took on an expression of consternation and fury.

"Hey you two! You need this, right? Oops!" one of the girls called, voice echoing across the expanse of water. Jade and Tori began swimming back to shore but the interloper tossed something shiny in the water, making it look like an accident, and then ran off, the other following. Jade made it back on land first and let out an angry growl of annoyance.

"Those bitches! By the looks of their asinine wardrobe and their bleach blonde hair I'd say they're Northridge girls! Shit!" Jade exclaimed in contempt while searching the ground. Tori agreed that they could be a very insufferable group of people, but as soon as she climbed out of the water, her arms wrapped around her body to shield herself from both Jade and the cold breeze, forcing her to come to terms with their situation.

"Did they take our clothes?" she whined hopelessly, knowing what the answer would be but asking anyway. Jade turned on her instantly.

"What do  **you** think?" she snarled. Tori flinched but nodded in acceptance and turned away.

"I had the house keys in the pocket of my pants!" Jade shouted in frustration. Tori shivered when another breeze swept by. The only indicator that Jade was cold was the goose bumps covering her pale skin, yet she didn't try to keep warm. Tori shuffled over and slowly put her hand on Jade's arm, trying to comfort her. She knew she might pull away or snap at her but she did it anyway. Jade sighed heavily and pushed back her wet hair.

"That's probably what they threw in the water. I wonder if we could get it…" Tori began to suggest as she looked back at the lake, but Jade shook her head. Her piercing gaze settled on Tori.

"Let's just get going. We'll have to find another way in. I think I may have some spare clothes somewhere in the house," she grumbled. Tori nodded but her sudden grip on Jade's arm revealed her anxiety.

"Vega?" she questioned, looking at the hunched girl holding onto her for dear life.

"I can't believe I did this all to be stranded here naked and freezing cold," Tori mumbled, her lips slightly blue. Jade felt the guilt begin to eat at her but she pushed it away. She had to stay level headed. Emotions, no matter how questionable, couldn't get in the way right now.

"I know. But, you proved me wrong. You aren't such a goody two shoes as I thought you were. It was fun while it lasted, right?" she remarked, her hand moving to take Tori's in her own. She squeezed it softly and then removed it from her arm but still held on. Tori glanced at their joined hands and then back at Jade who offered her a small but encouraging smile.

"Yeah, let's go," Tori replied with a reciprocated smile. Jade pulled her closer and let her hand go to wrap her arm around Tori's waist.

"I'll keep you warm on the way," Jade told her with a smirk, bringing a blush to Tori's face, but she had no intention of moving and ending the contact. Instead, she took advantage of Jade's random hospitality while she could and leaned into her, ignoring the fact that they were still as naked as the day they were born. They made their way back to the house, navigating the uneven ground and enduring scrapes from the foliage branches. The only good thing to come out of the trip back was the campsite they came across on the way. By the sound of gossip coming from the tent they knew it was the very girls whom Jade had an unhealthy need to strangle. Tori suggested getting them back in a less violent way so together they ransacked their campsite and took off with their backpacks. They held in their laughter until they were well away from the campsite. By the time they made it back to the cabin their enthusiasm ran out and they were tired and aggravated by the long walk and heavy packs.

"Finally!" Tori exclaimed in exhaustion. Jade chuckled and tugged her forward to keep her moving even though she was just as tired. Jade wouldn't be surprised if their feet were cut up. She led Tori around to the back and checked the door. It was locked so she moved to check the windows. The one leading into the living room was left ajar but she knew that one was a bitch to push open. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was their only way in. She returned to see Tori hugging herself again. Jade silently walked over and pulled her into her arms. Tori froze on the spot and looked up to see Jade gazing off into the distance, seemingly unaffected by what she had done.

"There's a window open but it's the shitty one that always caused problems. Mind helping me get it open?" she requested quietly. Tori nodded and Jade let her go. Tori missed the warmth her body provided but moved swiftly to the window Jade led her to. With both of them shoving at the stubborn window, it opened and they were able to climb inside. They threw the stolen backpacks aside and tried to relax. Tori used the wall to lean against while Jade leaned on the back of the couch.

"I've never been so uncomfortable in my life," Tori complained. Jade just laughed tiredly and pushed off the couch to walk back over to her.

"I didn't think I would ever see the day when you'd do something like this," Jade replied honestly. She stopped to admire the shadows contrasting with Tori's slender body, draped on her like clothes. Her skin looked smooth in the moonlight. Tori glanced over at her and was instantly caught doing what Jade had just done seconds before. She blushed and looked away, clearing her throat.

"I'm, um, I'm going to go take a shower," she said, pointing to the stairs. Jade watched her go, wondering what had gotten into her. She was openly admiring Tori's body but she hadn't gotten caught. It was a perfect way to hide what she was doing, but in a weird way, she wanted Tori to know she was returning the attention she was receiving from her. Back at the lake they had been so close to kissing. She shook her head, unable to believe that she liked what she saw and didn't mind that it was Tori. Jade heard the pipes come to life in the old house and decided all the beating around the bush had to stop. She always took the straightforward approach and now was no different. She had to know what else Tori was capable of. If she allowed this, whatever it was, to unfold, then Jade told herself she really couldn't call her a safe girl anymore. She paced a little, and then finally made up her mind.

It looked like a shower was in order. She made her way to the bathroom and entered silently. She snuck over to the curtain and pulled it aside, stepping into the warm steam. Tori was faced away, the water streaming over her back. She had a hand pressed to the wall to hold up her tired body. She had already washed her body and now stood trying to come to terms with her rising attraction to Jade. It caused her to do anything the goth asked, made it hard for her to turn down a challenge, and made it unnecessarily difficult to keep her eyes away from her. She had touched her soft porcelain skin and felt her warm body on hers. They almost kissed. Tori squeezed her eyes shut at the thought. What would happen now? She was broken from her thoughts by a gentle touch to her back. She jumped and pulled away so that she could turn around. Jade smirked at her reaction and wiggled her fingers in greeting.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I thought it would be easier and quicker if we shared a shower. It isn't like we haven't seen each other anyways," she explained, grabbing the soap to start washing. Tori could only press herself against the wall and stare as Jade carried on. When she was done she stepped closer to Tori so that she could get under the spray of water. She rinsed off then looked over at the still dumb struck girl. Jade's eyes flicked to her parted lips, remembering the blue tint they acquired when she was freezing. She should have done more to warm her up. Jade reached out to trace Tori's bottom lip and then leaned in.

"I'm sorry, Vega. We could have died out there or something. I was being stupid. You really are a risk taker," she whispered softly. Tori seemed to melt at the sound of her voice.

"It's fine. You aren't stupid, just competitive," she replied honestly. Jade smiled, her astute eyes studying Tori's face. They fell on her warm brown gaze, pulling her closer.

"I should have done a better job at warming you up at least," she admitted, her lips brushing Tori's carefully, pulling a gasp from her.

"I would have liked that," Tori agreed, a smirk of her own curling her lips. Jade's hands found Tori's hips, her body pressing to hers now.

"I'd make sure you would," Jade responded, her lips making full contact with Tori's waiting ones. A groan worked its way up her throat and Jade felt it rumble against her lips. She nipped at Tori's bottom lip and then ran her tongue over it. Tori's tongue flicked against hers slyly and she groaned too, giving in to Tori's now dominant tongue in her mouth. Jade allowed Tori's hands to trace her body even as she switched places with Jade, pressing her back into the wall so that Tori's body covered Jade's instead.

"Tori…I-" Jade began but Tori just silenced her with another kiss.

"I know. I like you too," she said, bringing a genuine smile to Jade's face. They locked lips for a few more minutes before getting out and looking for clothes to wear. Jade refused to use anything the backpacks had to offer so they used those clothes to keep the fire going along with what little wood they had and ate all the food they found while they continued their search for something to wear. They soon came up with nothing but an old pair of t-shirts, shorts, and sweatpants. Tori fit the shorts better than Jade so she wore those and Jade wore the sweatpants. They donned the thin shirts and then got ready for bed. Jade checked to make sure her car keys were still in her jacket pocket and added the ones she found in one of the back packs with a chuckle. She didn't know what they were to but she was sure it would cause frustration and hair pulling when those grunches found out all of their things were gone. She crawled into bed where Tori was already laying down. She gave Jade a smile that made her scowl in return.

"What's with the triumphant little smile there?" she asked warily. Tori answered by wrapping Jade in her arms and snuggling closer to her.

"You like to cuddle," she replied, her voice muffled by Jade's shirt.

"Whatever," the goth spat out, but she didn't move. Tori laughed and pulled back so that she could see Jade's face.

"It's cute. I didn't think you would like cuddling at all, let alone with me," she admitted.

"I made you think I wouldn't do a lot of things with you," Jade responded, facing Tori. She was through with hiding how she felt, and Tori, acting the way she did while studying her since this all began, was proof she felt the same way.

"What would you do with me then?" Tori asked, feeling emboldened by Jade's acceptance. Jade smiled softly, her hands running over Tori's sides while she kissed her jaw.

"Everything, if you'd have me," she responded in earnest. Tori grinned and swiftly brought Jade into a deep, heartfelt kiss. She could feel Jade smile through it. When they parted, Tori clung to her happily, hoping Jade meant what she said.

"Of course. I would love that," she whispered. Jade's current content smile was one she hadn't had in a long time. It lasted longer than any other too. She held onto Tori silently as they just enjoyed one another's company. Tori slowly began dozing off but Jade suddenly spoke up.

"You aren't so bad. I have no idea why I treated you the way I did. Maybe it was because I liked you and couldn't accept it. I admired your talent since you came to Hollywood Arts and I felt threatened. I should have made you my ally instead of my enemy though. We would have been great together," she stated, sharing her thoughts. Tori smiled and kissed Jade's cheek.

"Yeah, but you know, if you had gone easy on me I don't think I would have been as determined as I am now. You gave me that push and made me realize that I needed to fight for what I wanted. Nothing could stop me once I knew what I wanted. You showed me that both by trying to ruin me as well as fighting back against you when you did. You never stopped and I never stopped, but this must have been fate because we continued to do what we do best and look where we ended up regardless," Tori remarked with a laugh. Jade shook her head.

"It seems you still got to me," Jade observed, looking down at the girl in her arms.

"And you've always had me," Tori replied truthfully. Jade was caught by surprise.

"You've…you've always liked me?" she asked incredulously. Tori nodded and laughed when Jade looked at her like she was crazy.

"Vega, the things I did to you…" she began, but Tori shook her head.

"There was always something about you. I felt like you just needed someone even when you had Beck. As much as you don't like people Jade, I knew you really did need that someone to be there for you no matter what. You were lonely trapped behind your walls, and even though you kept pushing me away, I kept trying. I knew I was doing something right when you started coming to me more often for help," Tori explained.

"You conniving gank," Jade accused playfully, poking Tori in the side. She giggled and batted Jade's hand away.

"Yeah, but you like me," she replied with a shrug.

"I do. You'll be a perfect partner in crime," Jade commented.

"Nothing illegal and maybe I'll think about it," Tori responded.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. A risk taker," Jade teased, aiming for Tori's side again.

"Jade! No tickling or I won't take you up on these challenges again!" Tori exclaimed through her laughter. Jade ignored the threat, continuing to tickle her until she was gasping for air but stopped to let her breathe.

"You couldn't walk away from a challenge, Vega. I have you wrapped around my finger," she whispered, leaning in to brush her nose with Tori's. Tori hummed her agreement.

"Maybe, but I've got you too, West," she retorted.

"Are you sure about that?" Jade challenged. Tori laughed at that and pulled Jade closer to kiss the cocky smirk off her face. She responded just as eagerly. When she pulled away Jade's desire was obvious.

"What was that?" Tori questioned mockingly. Jade pushed her on her back and held her down.

"I don't think you know who you're messing with," she murmured. Tori just smiled.

"I think I do," she replied certainly.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Jade inquired playfully. Tori nodded.

"Yup," she responded simply.

"Ok then, how about we spend the rest of the night naked. We can do whatever to tempt the other, but whoever caves first loses," Jade explained.

"Ok, then the loser…has to run through the halls of school yelling that they're in love with the other at the top of their lungs," Tori proposed with a smirk. Jade faltered only slightly but nodded her head.

"Deal. You are so going to lose, Vega," Jade agreed.

"We'll see about that, West," Tori responded confidently. The look on Tori's face said it all. So Jade wasn't surprised when she found herself running down the main hall of Hollywood Arts yelling for all to hear that she loved Tori Vega. She wasn't surprised because that night Tori showed her a side of her Jade didn't even know she had and it was too good to pass up. It was the best night of her life even if she lost. Tori proved her wrong yet again, and she would have been complaining over it if it was someone else, but coming from her, she didn't mind at all. It was just another thing Jade liked about her. After proclaiming her love for the cheery half Latina and receiving an ardent kiss for her effort from her new girlfriend, she realized that she really did like Tori Vega and she didn't care who knew it.


End file.
